


The Monster

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Series: Prompts found on Tumblr [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Prompt fill : you never believed when people talked about being scared or the monsters under their bed, yours was always so nice.





	The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by eveisevenworse via tumblr

There was a monster that lived under Peters bed, he's not lying you can see for yourself.  
Three months ago, Peter watched the monster crawl though his window, It reminded him of an octopus trying to move around on dry land. The monster saw peter watching and hissed at him but peter just giggled at the octopus monster.  
The monster isn't always under his bed, it leaves some nights and always comes back befor the sunrises. Peter thinks he might be going out to play with the other monsters.  
Six months after the monster moved they had a week of rain. The monster crept up to the window and hissed as a raindrop fell on him.  
“I don't like the rain either,” Peter said to the monster.  
It jerked back turning to face Peter and gave a tiny hiss befor retreating under the bed.  
The next day was the same, the monster tried to leave, Peter talked to it a little then it sulked under the bed.   
On the third day of this pattern the monster spoke back.  
“Hungry.”  
Peter was stunned, “ Wait right here!”  
The monster watched as the tiny human lady the room quickly returning with a plastic tub in his hands.  
“Here, it's ham from Easter aunt may said we needed to eat it all befor it goes bad any way.,” Peter sets the container in front of the monster and sits crosslegged in front of him, “what's you're name?”  
The monster sniffed at the meat suspicouslythen shoved a chunk in his mouth and swalled, “No name.”  
Peter watched as the monster inhaled the rest of the ham, “Can I name you then?”  
“...yes.”  
“Really? Awesome, I think I'm gonna call you Venom cause you look just like the venom a southern bermuda Octopus releases, and it sounds cool. What do you think, Venom?”  
“Venom likes name.”  
**********  
“Man I was terrified that there were monsters under my bed as a kid, used to have my mom check under there 3 times a night befor I'd go to sleep, what about you spidey? Have any monsters under you're bed?” Deadpool ask around a mouth of burrito.  
Peter smiled as Venom peeled back from his face so he could eat, “Nah, I really liked my monster.”


End file.
